Hidden Darkness
by Jeshikah
Summary: Videl is a Vampire and now she is faced with her past and Gohan.
1. Prologe

Hidden Darkness (Prologue)   
By Videl - videl606@hotmail.com.   
**** 

For three years now I have lived in darkness. Lost by my memories of one. I know he sits there waiting for me to return, for i have watched him silently, never to reveal to him who i truly am now. I miss him deeply and the others too, but i fear myself and what i could possibly do. So i hide. Hide from my true power, the tears and resentment that fill my heart, hide from the fire that burns inside me, and more than all... hide myself from Gohan. 

I remember the words Saggess said to me, when she gave me this "dark gift" as she put it. "Fear only the light of day, fear not those of mortal blood. For light is death and blood is life." If i had only have known then how true her words would have been, then maybe i would not have had to suffer. Of coarse, then again if i had known and listened to her, would i still hold the power that i now posses? Well... no need to think of the past now, it's not like i can change what happened. What's past is past, and that's all it will ever be! How I wish i could just go back! turned down a different street, why did Saggess have to choose me? I has happy before all of this! Damnit! I'm sick of thinking about it and dwelling on these pathetic memories! Happiness? Love? Darkness feeds on evil not wondering, thinking of love and things past! I'm not human anymore damnit! So why do i still have to suffer with these stupid mortal emotions?! 

I don't understand these damn emotions at all anymore! I don't even understand myself at the moment. Isn't darkness and all the creatures that lurk in its shadow evil? Isn't that what i am now? Evil? I exist in this world only to feed off of humans, god's creation. Good, Evil, innocent and the weak, I have to kill them in order to serve my purpose for living to live, or so to speak. But the questions still press on me, hanging above my head unanswered. Why am i here? Why was it me, off all people, did Saggess have to choose me! I am evil. Even Saggess said so. "All of the night's workings, no matter what form, are evil." But i still don't know if this is true, and if so can evil love those of good? 

All my feelings are heightened with my powers, sometimes to maddening points. My anger is burning rage once that first spark is lit. My simplest sadness is magnified to its deepest points. I haven't know happiness since before that night of inevitable doom. It was like all things that i took joy in were erased. Even the one i loved... now only fills me when sadness when i think of him. I want to just talk to him, kiss him, but i cant. I cant let me see me. I know he knows I'm still out there, I know he waits for me to come back. But I cant go back... I'm not who I used to be.   
  



	2. Chapter 1

Hidden Darkness - Chapter I   
By Videl   
----- 

"Hey Videl." Sharpener called out, just as Gohan did the same. 

Videl quickly spun around. "Hey!" Videl began to run in the direction of Gohan and Sharpener. 

"Well I never knew you be this happy to see me." Sharpener replied proudly, but Videl just brushed past him and continued over to Gohan. Sharpener's face faulted and he felt like a total idiot. 

Videl threw her arms around Gohan's neck to hug him. Gohan was shocked. "You feeling all right Videl?" 

"Good as ever!" Videl smiled removing her arms from around him and grasping onto his arm instead as they walked. 

"So what's up Videl? You're acting unusually cheery today." Gohan stated 

"What? Cant I be happy to see my friend?" 

"No, No... That's not what i mean... it's just odd..." 

"Oh come on!" Videl yelled enthusiastically and dragged Gohan with her. "Class is about to start!" 

**** 

"So Videl, What was up with that stunt this morning?" Iresa asked quietly 

"Nothing, Nothing." Videl gave off a cheap smile. "Here can you pass this to Gohan?" Videl asked giving a note to Iresa. 

"Sure thing." Iresa smiled and turned to face Gohan only to see her english teacher right infront of her. She screamed and the note flew out of her hand and onto the desk. 

"So Miss Iresa not only are you talking and slacking off, but your passing notes too." The teacher picked up the note and swiftly unfolded the folded paper. 

Videl stood up quickly, knowing the the English teacher would read the note aloud to the class. "Mrs. Hasana, please don't read that." 

"No? Maybe you would like to read it to the class?" 

Videl shook her head. "No, No." 

"Then sit down Miss Satan." Mrs. Hasana walked back down toward the podium. 

Iresa turned toward Videl quietly mouthing the words 'I'm sorry.' 

Mrs. Hasana cleared her throat and began to read the note aloud to the whole class.__

_ Dear Gohan,___

_ Look i really like you, and I wanted to know if maybe you liked me too. Do you?___

Videl slammed her head down hard against the desk as Mrs. Hasana continued reading.__

_ I bet your still wondering what was up with me earlier today. I just wanted to see... how you would react. Ya_   
_ know? You probably think i'm the biggest dork right now but, would you maybe want to out tonight? Or if not,_   
_ some other night? Or... i'll just shut up now, Ok?_   
__ __

_ Love Videl___

"Very cute Videl Satan, but your personal life does not belong in English. So If you could, please hold off on note writing until after class." 

Gohan looked over at Videl, not quiet sure what to say. "Videl?" 

Videl looked up at Gohan, her face practically glowed red. "I... I have to go..." Videl jumped up and over her desk and ran out of the room leaving all her things at her seat. 

"VIDEL SATAN! GET BACK HERE!" Mrs. Hasana yelled. 

Gohan stood up. "Videl wait!" 

**** 

"No! Please Dont! AHHHHHHH!!!!" 

*click* 

"Einstiens theory of speacialy realativ-" 

*click* 

"A rather grusome site today at a local club. A young girl was killed last night, she was drained of all her bloo-" 

*click* 

_How can there be nothing on TV? _Videl wondered as she pulled her pillow closer to her chest. 

The doorbell rang but Videl just ignored it. The bell continued to ring. A now annoyed and Irritated Videl got up and walked over to the door. "Generally one would stop ringing someone's doorbell if no one answers it!" Videl yelled as she opened the door. "What is wrong with-" Videl stopped to examine the figure that stood before her. Her eyes drifted to the ground and her body teansed up upon realizing who it was. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly 

"These are for you." His voice drifted to her ears as she looked up. He was holding a bouquet of red roses out to her. "You wanted to know if I wanted to go out with you tonight? Or have you changed her mind?" 

Videl smiled and took the flowers from him. "I'm sorry Gohan, I cant... my father... I cant date anyone who cant beat him. Her smile faded. 

"Oh... I see..." The two stood in silence for a few moments. "Well what if it's not a date, but rather a movie night? We could go rent some movies and watch them back at my house or something." 

Videl smiled. "Alright. Lets go then." She replied cheerfully. 

**** 

"AHHHHH!!" Videl screamed and she latched onto Gohan's arm quickly 

Gohan looked down at Videl as she buried her face into Gohan's side just enough so that she could keep one eye on the TV. Gohan smiled. He would have never thought that she actually liked him. He had a crush on Videl since he first layed eyes on her, Videl was the last person he thought would had ever liked him. 

Videl screamed again, this time she completely closed her eyes and looked away from the television screen. Gohan let out a light laugh as he looked down at her small form burying itself between Gohan and the couch. "Do you want me to put on a different movie?" Gohan asked before letting out another laugh 

Videl shot her head up and looked at him. "OF COARSE NOT!!! IT'S JUST STARTING TO GET GOOD!!" 

Gohan laughed again. "Well I dont see how you can watch it facing the couch." 

"Oh you just hush you!" Videl turned back to watch the movie and rested her head against his shoulder. She jumped a bit when Gohan had put his arm around her. 

Gohan just looked down at her and smiled. "A bit jumpy, ne?" 

Videl looked up at him giving him one of those 'If you say one more thing i'm going to hurt you' kind of looks. 

"Ooo Scary." Gohan teased 

Videl just looked him, and he just looked back. Gohan leaned in and kissed Videl. 

"EWWWWWW!!!! MOM! GOHAN AND VIDEL ARE MAKING KISSY FACE!" Goten yelled out. He had been hidding behind the couch the whole time so that he could watch all the cool movies Gohan and Videl had brought to watch. 

Gohan and Videl jumped away from each other. "GOTEN!!" Gohan jumped over the back of the house and proceeded to Chase him around the living room and eventually out of the house. 

Chi Chi ran out into the living room "My Gohan's going to get married and I'll have grandkids in no time!" Chi Chi said with a dreamy look in her eyes and huge smile slaped across her face. 

Videl sat there in daze, still oblivious to what was going on around her. 

**** 

More to come soon. 


End file.
